Forbidden Love
by Clare90
Summary: Stuart starts having feelings for Jo!How will he cope? My idea of what should happen after 2nd August episode Caught by The KillerGonna put it as M coz it will reach that level!
1. Realisation

Following episode 'Caught By The Killer' 2nd August  
**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 1**

Stuart watched as the car passed through Sun Hill's yard gates, images and feelings swimming through his mind, feelings of which he had, over the past month, been trying to suppress. And that hug, God that hug was surprising, but for some reason he wished it wasn't just a thank you hug. The thought of that woman Tess exploring her body made Stuart's blood boil, yet simultaneously his heart race.

As Jo's car turned out of sight, Stuart clambered into his car bracing himself for yet another evening, with nothing but a wine bottle to keep him company. Key in ignition, he forced his mind back to arriving home. Every so often, Jo's face would flit before his eyes, temporarily distracting him from his journey. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly she would be doing now. Was she still in the car? Was she home? What was she wearing? Was she coping with her ordeal that she had been put through today? So many questions, yet no answers, how he wished he actually knew.

Jo was in fact coping rather well with the events of the day.

Once one of the members of uniform dropped her home, she headed straight for the shower. Under the warm intense spray her thoughts cleared, and was able to enjoy the peaceful moments of nothingness which she had longingly sought after during the Cindy Statham case. The steam relaxed her to a state of calm as she rinsed out the conditioner, trying to repair some of the damage that Rachel had caused by regularly removing and reapplying the Gaffa tape around her mouth, not worrying about her hair being caught in this vicious ritual.

Jo thought to herself, that was a close escape, I've never been that scared before, oh and Stuart, what was Stuart thinking? He thought Rachel fancied me, what a loser, he couldn't actually decipher between wanting me, and wanting me dead. Still he did kinda save me, I suppose I owe him that.

As she settled onto her sofa in a clean pair of blue pyjamas, the TV remote on the arm, a glass, JD and coke bottle on the floor her mobile began to ring. Cursing whoever it was ringing her, she searched the kitchen.  
**Caller ID 'Stuart Mob'**

'Hiya _hun_' she answered, emphasis on the last word, 'What you up to?'

'Oh erm, not much, just got home and….I…well…I'm not interrupting anything am I?' he stuttered

'No, I was just settling down with my favourite companion'

'Erm sorry, I'll leave you, I…'

'Staurt', Jo interrupted

'Yes?'

'I was only joking; I was just about to get rather drunk! What did you call for anyway? I don't think you've ever called me?' being sure the suspicion sounded in her voice.

'Well I just wanted to see how you were holding up after today?'

'I'm fine, honestly I'm fine! Now why don't you stop worrying about me and start enjoying your Friday night' replied JO

'Fair enough, I'll see you on Monday then, bye bye'

'Bye Stuart,' the line was silent, 'and thank you.' Then the line went dead.

To Jo, that was a simple enough phone call, to Stuart it was quite the opposite. His heart swelled, a grin crept across his face. She thanked me, he thought.

He settled into his chair with his wine and TV remote, unbeknownst to him, Jo was doing exactly that same.

Jo poured a drink, thinking about Stuarts phone call. There was just something odd about it. She couldn't quite determine why, perhaps it could be due to the previous lack of social interaction with her colleagues, she just wasn't used to them being worried about her.

Still slightly unsure, Jo pushed the feeling of unease to the back of her mind while she downed her drink and prepared for a solitary night in with alcohol.


	2. Good Intentions?

**Chapter 2 – Good Intentions?**

Monday morning came far too quickly for Jo, yet for Stuart it was just another chance to be around her. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this, but it was completely out of his control. He just didn't know what to do anymore, something had to be done.

As Jo entered the CID department an intriguing sight met her eyes. It was Stuart, 'Why was he wearing a suit? Was he now trying to replace Phil's presence now that he's with Special Ops? Since when did he ever bother with smart dress?'

She wandered over to, in her opinion, her uniquely organised desk, which otherwise could be described as a mess. While she moved, she could feel an intense sense of being followed, which Jo thought was ironic considering her current whereabouts. She looked behind her and Stuart smiled,

"Morning Jo" 

"Oh Morning Stuart", Jo stuttered.

"How are you feeling after a relaxing weekend?"

"Alright I suppose, how are you?"

"Great, just great" beamed Stuart

"Glad to hear it, anyway I've got to go, the DCI wants to see me!" and with that last quick explanation Jo hurried down the hallway to Jack's office.

"Come in Jo and have a seat"

"Thanks Guv" she replied as she made her way towards the vacant seat her DCI was indicating to.

As she settled herself into the hardened chair Jack enquired,

"So, how are you shaping up after Friday's events?" 

"Oh I'm fine…. Honestly I am," Jo insisted after seeing Jack's none too convinced face, "I relaxed all weekend and didn't think about anyone apart from myself… it was great!" she said in earnest.

"Well then, I was going to suggest you take a week off….."

"Guv, I don't need to, seriously, I want to get back to work"

"If you're sure?" he said, assessing Jo's face for sincerity.

"Alright then well get back to CID and make a start on some of that paperwork that should be somewhere on your desk!"

"Oh thanks Guv, you know I almost began to think you cared!" Jo teased,

"You know me, never letting the workforce down!" Jack smiled as Jo made her way back down to CID

Stuart watched as Jo re-entered through the double doors at the other end of the room. His eyes followed her as she crossed the department;

"Oi Jo, everything okay?" he questioned "what did Jack want?"

Jo turned, "Oh just to see how I was after Friday!" then she smirked "and to make me start on my paperwork!"

"Oh right ok then, I best leave you to it, actually…" he wandered over to Jo's desk, "I was wondering if you would let me take you out for dinner tonight to help make you forget about your ordeal on Friday?!"

She was shocked, "You know what I think that is exactly what I need!" 

"Excellent" grinned Stuart "pick you up at about half seven?" 

"Yeah sounds great!"

"Brilliant!" with that he followed Sam out of CID

As Jo pulled her clothes from her wardrobe and laid them across her King size bed, she couldn't help wondering why she was trying to make such an effort. It wasn't as though it was a real date; she shuddered at the thought of going on a date with a man, let alone Stuart!

Removing the towel from around her Jo slipped into her tight black jeans and selected her favourite blue top. Yeah that will do, she subconsciously thought as she ran a brush through her silky hair

He checked himself on last time in the rearview mirror before he left his car and walked up to Jo's door. He thought he looked rather smart, he had gone out of his way to make sure he was looking respectable, even more so than usual. His appearance could not be used as an excuse for Jo not to like him, he just hoped, for some reason, that it was enough to change her sexuality. "You never know" he thought wistfully.

Stuart pressed Jo's doorbell and was taken aback when she opened the door. She looked gorgeous.

"Evening! So where you taking me then?!" she asked

But Stuart couldn't answer, there was something inside him that was emerging and he couldn't hold it back.

He needed her, wanted her, had to have her.


End file.
